Gift from Aphrodite
by comicbookvikk
Summary: After long battle with ares and Circe , hippolyta died and immortality boon removed . Unable to restore it Aphrodite gave gift to diana , with that she prengnat entire island then she proceed to other justice league members . (adult content rated M for reason)
1. Chapter 1

Entire themyscira island is in deep sorrow . Queen hippolyta died in battle with dark sorceress cerci and ares . One year completed , when battle happened , still scars are visible . Cerci died in battle , but at last vengeance , she removed immortality spell on them . Yesterday a sister died , she didn't get old , but she died naturally . That's why Diana , queen of themyscira , praying Aphrodite . Diana still had all her gifts , she didn't know now she is immortal or not . She is praying for answers .

Suddenly entire temple is alive , a beautiful figure stood in place of statue .

" Rise my child , I can give the answers . It is my deepest regret we are failed you . And we gods can't restore your immortality . But we can give you a gift , such that you can save island from extinction . And one thing is you are always immortal . Tomorrow morning you will know how can you save island from extinction . "

Diana bowed before Aphrodite . Aphrodite disappeared . Diana didn't moved . She had strong urge to become naked .

She removed her clothes and slept at feet of Aphrodite . When she woke up she had funny feeling . She looked her down , her eyes became bigger . She quickly wear her dress then went to chambers . She is thinking what is meaning of this . At last she determined and summoned entire themyscira . She bathed and weared holy toga like dress . She sat on her throne and spoke .

" Everyone aware of battle that happened one year ago and we are not aware of consequences of battle . The immortality placed upon you is lifted " Everyone panicked but Diana continued . " I prayed Aphrodite and she showed a way to preserve our race " she said those words and stood . Everyone looked at their queen . She removed her dress , she stood naked in front of everyone . Everyone looked at her with wide eyes , not because she stood naked . So many seen her naked form , some of them are her lovers . What surprised them is , between her legs there is big fat white cock with red tip . It is semi erected with seven inch length and one and half wide thick cock . " So to preserve our race I will fuck everyone with gift of mine to get you pregnant . There is no other choice but involving with man world . "

Everyone panicked by thought of

involved with man world . They all know horrors man can brought . So they all agreed to get pregnet by their queen .

" Tomorrow there will be contest of champion ship , who wins will get chance to get pregnant first and she will be second in command as my mate . "

Everyone thrilled by the idea .

Next day everyone gathered , Diana removed her dress and proudly showing her cock to others . After their queen all warriors removed their dress and readied for their battle . This is just wrestle , so no weapon needed . For every round half of members left . After watching all this battle Diana cock hardened to full length . She slightly rubbed the cock , New sensations that flamed in made her moan . At last Artemis won the round and proudly stood in arena with showing her naked glory .

Diana already thought she will be winner . And she is glad , before she went to man world , Artemis is her lover . Diana stood while her dick is poking toward sky . Artemis moved toward middle of arena while Diana came to her and kissed her passionately . Diana dick trapped between their bellies . Both groping each other's boobs while Artemis touched Diana cock , while kissing Diana . Diana moaned in Artemis mouth . Diana lay her on sand arena , and looked at her . Artemis red hair is like fire around her head , then Diana kissed her . Then she proceed to lower until she reached her boobs . Diana kisses sent jolts of shock into her body , she is slightly moaning . Diana took Artemis erect nipple into her mouth , slightly licked with her tongue then bit her tip . That action made Artemis insane with pleasure . Diana liked Artemis responces then continued to suck her boobs one after other . Artemis can't tolerate teasing , her pussy became wet with desire . Then Diana proceed to move lower until she reached Artemis pink pussy which is very wet . Diana kissed Artemis pussy deeply , which made Artemis scream with pleasure . Then Diana proceed to eat her . Diana lond wet licks , made her mad . Artemis took handful of sand in hand to control her . Diana widened Artemis pussy lips with one hand then proceed to lick all juices coming from her . Then she inserted two fingers in her pussy and started pumping her pussy while licking her juices . All these actions made Artemis to reach climax . Everyone watching Artemis screaming with pleasure , they can't believe how much their queen is skilled lover . Diana sensed Artemis near to climax , she quickly reached Artemis clit and started sucking her clit and atlast she lightly bit her clit . That's it , waves after waves crashed in Artemis when she reached climax , she screamed Diana her lungs out . While Artemis recovering from her orgasm , Diana moved above and kissed her .

" Now you need to take care of my cock . "

and Artemis nodded . Diana lay on her back while her eleven inch dick proudly pointing sky . Artemis directly reached Diana cock and slightly kissed her . That action alone sent sensations in her body , she moaned . Then Artemis licked entire length , Diana moaned more loudly . Artemis pink lips surrounded Diana cock while her lips caressin tip . Every action Artemis doing made her want more . Diana pressed Artemis head more into her . Artemis understood her intention , started licking Diana cock with her mouth . Diana cock is so bigger every motion , tip touched to her throat . One time she took entire cock into her mouth , almost gagged . Her warrior instincts kicked then she again took entire cock to her mouth while taking breath from nose . Diana felt wonderful with Artemis milking her cock with her mouth . Diana reached climax , she pushed Artemis more into her and load her seed directly into her throat . Diana thought that is so intense , spurt after spurt loading into Artemis mouth . Artemis felt Diana loading her seed into her throat , quickly swallowed entire cum .

Diana felt very aroused even though she just came . Her cock erected to full length just seeing Artemis naked form . Artemis know next what will happen .

Artemis lay on sand while moving her legs wide to give Diana opening . Diana cock ached for Artemis pussy . Diana put her both hand on Artemis hips then she positioned her cock at her pussy , slightly rubbed against her pussy . Artemis moaned lightly . Diana pushed her cock into Artemis pussy , it quickly reached barrier . Diana reached Artemis face then kissed , while kissing her , she pushed her cock with more force . Artemis barrier broke , Artemis cried into Diana mouth . Then Diana put her entire length into Diana and stopped moving . Diana using to felt her cock sorrouded by velvety flesh while Artemis felt full with Diana filling her completely . Diana started moving slowly then increased her speed . Artemis felt her became insane pleasure . Every thrust Diana giving touching her g-spot making her moan Diana name . Diana increased her speed until she reached Artemis level . She moving inside Artemis while her pussy milking her cock , giving sea of pleasure . Both know everyone watching them , thats what made more hot . Diana didn't stopped even Artemis climaxed with loud scream . Diana didn't stopped until she climaxed and poured entire cum into Artemis which made her climax again . They both pretty much satisfied . And they both pretty much know it is far from over . When she saw Diana cock hardened again , Artemis jumped on Diana and ride her cock until she climaxed thrice . Then Diana took her on doggy style which made Diana cum twice in her pussy while Artemis cum four time . Last one is Diana took Artemis ass , she pretty much fucked Artemis ass filled her ass with her cum . Everyone surprised by Diana and Artemis intense sex and everyone wondered when is their turn . Artemis lost her conscious with her last intense orgasm . Guards took naked Artemis into Diana chamber . Then Diana spoke " From tomorrow onward I will select women I want made pregnant . Don't worry once my seed enters. and if I want to make pregnant , you will pretty much fertile and would make pregnant . "

Everyone clapped and prayed Aphrodite and thanked her for such gift .


	2. Chapter 2

Diana loved the gift Aphrodite gave her . The sex is intense and insatiable , she need more . She never thought she is sex maniac , but after she got cock , all she thought about is sex . After fuck session in arena with Artemis , she fucked her all night until she cant walk for day . Diana pretty much sure Artemis will be pregnant so she need some more to get pregnant . She had an idea who will be next .

Next day Diana announced three members . Everyone shocked and felt envy for them but Diana announced everyone will get chance . The selected names are Donna her sister because she want to know how to be with person , she don't need to hold back , next one is Philippuse , her teacher , she always respected her and now with this gift she want to know how she will be in bed . Last one is Mala , her best friend .

That evening Diana waited in mating robes in Aphrodite temple . The three came in nude . Diana looked at them and their bodies . She felt her cock hardening . It is new feeling for , and she also new how much time she waited she will get that much pleasure .

She removed her robes , the three looked at Diana cock . Only Philippuse had experience with cock , she left that enjoyment for horrors it brought , she remembered joy it can bring . And Diana cock is pretty big and looked yummy .She can feel her pussy wettened for cock . Both mala and Donna don't had any experience but they know how it works .

Diana looked Donna , moved to her side gave her deep kiss . It is weird to kiss Donna her sister , but now she is not her sister , she is her mate . Then she moved to mala , kissed her with same passion and last she gave philippuse passionate kiss . Diana dick poking at philippuse belly , Diana lifted her in bridal style , put her on bed .

Diana started kissing philippuse with all the passion she had . Until both need breath , they kissed . There mala and Donna are kissing each other . Diana spread philippuse legs , cupped her pussy with hand . Her trainer gasped , put her hand on Diana hand . Diana pushed her fingers , inside her pussy , she pumped her pussy until her pussy became wet .Then Diana positioned her cock at her pussy , pushed entire cock into her . Diana thrushed into her so fast that her trainer eyes rolled with that many strong orgasms crashed on her . Diana gave her how much phillippuse can take , when Diana finished thrusting she lost her conscious .

Then Diana saw mala and Donna are in sixty nine position waiting for her . Diana reached them with her erected cock . She reached mala face pushed her erected cock into mala mouth started thrusting into her throat . Diana big cock touching deep into mala mouth , a bugle visible on her throat . Mala felt like her throat on fire and saliva falling from her mouth to Donna pussy . Donna didn't stopped licking Mala pussy even though her sister fucking Mala throat . Mala felt her both holes stimulated by two sisters and can feel ultimate pleasure quickly building and came . Donna without leaving drop licked Mala juices . Suddenly Donna felt cock on her pussy , the rubbing of cock to her pussy send jolts of pleasure to her body . While enjoying the sensations , suddenly entire Diana cock pushed into her pussy tearing he haymen which gave Donna feeling of tearing her pussy with knife and great pleasurable sensations . With combination of great pain and pleasure really took toll on her , she screamed her lungs out . For Diana her screams felt like music , Donna with superhuman strength , the pressure Donna pussy giving to her cock generating unimaginable sweet sensations . For every thrust Diana cock dig deep into Donna pussy and her superstrong pussy muscles contrasted around Diana cock , milking giving her incredible pleasure . Diana gripped both mala and Donna hips , giving strong forceful thrusts into Donna . Donna can take what Diana can give , Diana don't need to hold back , she took full advantage of it . For every thrust Donna screaming loudly into Mala pussy sending vibrations into her body through her pussy . Donna felt Diana superstrong dick slamming into her pussy building unimaginable sensations and it grew for every thrust . Then the feeling that built inside her exploded , Donna came with scream that shook Mala pussy make her climax . Both Donna and Mala felt juice dripping into their mouth from other's pussy . Diana didn't liked the screams of them stopped , she raised the force of her thrusts , Donna felt sudden hit of tsunami of pleasure to her body , without knowing her a scream came from her mouth that sent shock waves to Mala pussy . Donna to get control on her scream she gripping Mala clit with her mouth that made Mala to jerk violently with pleasure . Diana gave more strong thrusts into Donna pussy until she climaxed three more times then Diana released her seed into Donna body . Donna felt very satisfying with pussy full of her sister cum . She is currently tired but she will be ready just after moment . Currently Mala still on Donna , Diana moved to Donna mouth . She can smell her sister ' s musky scented cock at mouth . She saw Diana cock covered with her own juices , trying to invade her mouth . " Worship your queen 's cock Donna " Diana ordered . Donna took entire cock into her mouth , the bugle appeared on het throat . Donna tasted her own juices on the cock , she ran her tongue along the cock length .

" Oh h h Donna " Diana moaned . Donna thought her sister liked it so she continued her licking and sucking . Donna moved her mouth forward and backward , Donna beautiful lips massaging Diana cock and Donna tongue circling the cock . Entire time Diana moaning loudly . After Diana thought that is enough , she removed her cock from Donna mouth , pushed her entire length into Mala pussy .

" Ahhhh " Mala screamed when sudden pleasure and pain hit her . Then those screams gradually converted to sweet moans . Mala never thought she can feel this much pleasure with Diana . She felt something building inside her , every thrust strong and most pleasurable . Donna , spread her legs , Mala felt strong musky smell filling her nostrils . She opened her mouth , dig into Donna pussy . She is doing whatever she want to Donna even though that is erratic because she can't think straight with Diana drilling her pussy , her climax reached , juices poured from Mala pussy to Donna face .

Diana still felt unsatisfied , she fucked Mala until she lost her conscious in eternal bliss . After she took Donna who had almost equal stamina , still she fucked Donna until she also slept with tiredness .

Then she fucked one by one again after those three woke up . They sure know they can't walk properly next few days . Donna took most of Diana brutal fucking . Diana can't believe how much stamina she had , she continuously fucking them all night even though they all sleep .

When Diana woke up she surrounded by warm bodies . She didn't know how much time she slept . But she can feel her cock hardened with lust . She can't believe she again need to fuck someone . She saw three women who are sleeping behind her . She can't fuck them again , she already fucked all night . She called guards and told she need to fuck them which they gladly agreed . She fucked them where they are without even closing doors . She know everyone one can hear but she didn't care . She had to satisfy her lust . When she completed , they both lost conscious when series of orgasms hit them . After she felt relieved but that far from truth . Again within three hours she felt the desire to fuck and took another guards with her , fucked them until they can't take it anymore . When the next day came , she fucked fourteen ladies .

This continues , Diana only stopped fucking when she took two hour sleep a day and to eat . The desire and lust are igniting continuously like unstoppable fire . One thing plus is she had island of women to satisfy her . She gave Donna to her responsibilities , Artemis as second in command and devised a plan that she fuck women one by one so she can impregnate them . Within three years she fucked all the women in island . She still feel the same lust inside her , she can't exactly lead her life like this . She saw her children every one is normal girls . To preserve the amazon race , she again impregnate her children too . She can't do that and that is too horrible to even think about that .

Again she went to Aphrodite temple praying continuously . Daina continued her praying even though insatiable desire burning her . She prayed to Aphrodite continuously three days , it is the torture , she never skipped sex more than two hours , now she determined she can't live like that . After three days Aphrodite came to her but her surprise she is naked .

The desire she suppressed , bouncing back with double force and Aphrodite ' s beauty is flaming her desire more .

" Diana why are you calling me ? "

" I can't live like this , the desire is strong , it is consuming me . Please relieve me from these bonds . "

" Diana what gave you is great power to preserve your race . "

" I can't handle it , this is too much for me . Please show me the path . "

" Then I will take some of your power and distribute to the children of yours . "

" Then take my power " Diana screamed .

Suddenly a bright light blinded Diana forced her to close her eyes . When she opened her eyes she is not in temple , she is in a place where there is nothing but light she stood naked , her cock stood proudly . Then she saw Aphrodite appeared in her naked form infront of her . Diana looked at Aphrodite with surprise and lust filled eyes . Aphrodite chuckled , which echoed like beautiful music . She walked on void like she is dancing . When she walking toward Diana , her entire body moving rhythmically giving erotic sense the surroundings . Then Aphrodite kissed her on lips , that kiss only proof that she is goddess of love . Diana melted like putty in her embrace , she moaned continuously on Aphrodite mouth . Goddess tongue invaded her mouth , giving pleasures beyond her experience .

" Diana you have to give me your essence . " Aphrodite said and lie down on empty space , widened her legs , showed her pussy . Diana can't believe she gonna have sex with her goddess . Diana without any late , reached her , pushed her cock into her goddess pussy . Both rhythmically moving , getting each other pleasures . Both moaning , kissing , stroking exploring each other . And they came at same time . Diana can't believe how much pleasure she got , sex is wonderful . But that didn't stopped now , this time goddess took the top , started moving until both came at once . Diana didn't know how much time they are having sex but she think it is years . She climaxed hundreds of times at the same time her goddess came . She hadn't tired , still moving inside her goddess . When she climaxed last time again a white light came , she is in temple again .

" Diana " Diana heard voice . She raised her head saw her goddess Aphrodite in her divine gown .

" goddess " Diana replied .

" I hope you enjoyed the process of extracting your power . " Aphrodite said , Diana blushed . She didn't blushed almost from the day she got cock .

" Now I know why Ares is mad for you and entire Olympian is afraid of your beauty goddess . You are truely goddess of love . " Diana said . She can't believe she is flirting with her goddess .

" Your wish is complete . The power I gave you distributed to some of your children . So they can preserve the amazon race but they won't be able to leave the island . " Diana nodded . " Diana you can't have a normal life here , you can't have a normal relationship . Go to the man world . The power you had had traces of darkness in it . Overcome with the love . "

" Thank you goddess . I will go to man world . " Diana replied .


	3. Chapter 3

Diana left the themyscira and landed on themyscira embassy . Diana told her people that there is nothing to fear and told them to stop the contact with man world . She who fulfilled her role in preserving the amazon race , told them she is not needed here and had to lead new life in man world . Diana took some money and jewels with her . She landed on man's land with the jeans and T-shirt . It is almost ten years since she quit the job as wonderwoman . When she was retired , batman already gone , Dick or nightwing took his place as batman . Superman stopped his active role had a permanent place in fortress with Leila who is artificial kryptonian woman , result of experiments of kryptonian scientists to create perfect woman . When global crisis occures they appeared as couple . Flash already died with his accelerated age . All the persons she known as wonder woman in justice league either died or retired . She can't exactly pose as wonder woman . She want normal life as quite as possible . She need an identity as Diana Prince . To create that she first need to contact batgirl . She already removed her records of Diana Prince from world archives . Now she need identity of new Diana Prince .

She fled to Gotham and landed before Wayne manor . The building looked exactly like that . She tried knock the door , before that the door opened , she greeted by very old like sixty year old Bruce Wayne .

" Hello Diana . You look wonderful still . " Bruce greeted her .

" You are still charming Bruce . " Diana replied with smile .

Bruce invited her into house and introduced his wife Selena Kyle aka former catwoman . Diana didn't surprised , she always thought he is gonna end up with her . Diana explained she need identity here permanently and she told him she won't be wonder woman either .

Bruce surprised but didn't stress it further . He called current batman Dick Grayson , explained the situation . Diana fled to current batman house . She known him as teenager and she know he had crush on her . Now he is all man married to batwoman Barbara Gordon .

" Diana , I am so sorry . There is trouble because of girl who herself announcing as daughter of joker and many other Gotham crazy criminals . She is really smart so I have to get her . I explained the situation to batgirl . " he said .

" batgirl ? you mean Stephanie Brown . " Diana asked . Diana knows her as small baby who wears her wonder woman costume for fun .

" Yes , she is now training with Barbara but she has her own batcave . "

Diana nodded and went to her . Diana can't believe how much she became like Bruce . Her costume is like batwoman but it is more revealed and provocative .

" Hi wonder woman " Stephanie greeted Diana and hugged her . Diana observed something when she hugged batgirl . Batgirl actually enjoying the hug , smelling her scent . She can feel the firmness in the hug of batgirl . Diana slightly taller than Stephanie , batgirl hands tightly gripped her hip . The hug felt like batgirl feeling her up and Diana didn't had any problem with that , she also done the same . The hug lasted than normal . When hug is ended , batgirl ' s face flushed and she said

" Sorry ms wonder woman . " batgirl said .

" It's okay . You can call me Diana " she smiled at her .

" I usually not like this . " batgirl cursed herself for acting like that . She had a crush on Diana and she exactly looked like the photos of her before ten years she seen growing up .

" It's okay . I came from island of woman . What you feel is natural for us . " Diana replied with smile . batgirl mesmerized by her smile and blushed .

" D d d dick told me what you need . If f f you give me your details , I can create necessary documents within week . " batgirl replied while blushing continuously and she can't even think correctly .

" Thank you batgirl , I think you deserve another hug . " Diana said and hugged her . This time Diana roamed her hands around batgirl body , slightly tweaking every curve of her body . Batgirl gasped when Diana hand squeezed her ass .

" Do you think I can stay here for week ? " Diana asked without breaking hug . Diana can feel her arousal raising , because she is in jeans batgirl can't feel her arousal .

" I I I th th think so so " batgirl replied while trying to control her . Diana chuckled for batgirl reaction .

" Don't you have a lover ? " Diana asked .

" No o o " she replied erratically .

" Then good " Diana said kissed her on lips . Stephanie can't believe that she is kissing her childhood crush , and the kiss is not like any kiss she ever been kissed before . The kiss is amazing , Diana pushed her tongue into her mouth , touching every thing in her mouth . Batgirl moaned into Diana mouth when pleasure invaded her brain . Diana hands left batgirl face and cupped her perky boobs on costume . There is gap that showing hint of batgirl cleavage , Diana hands gripped the ends of gap , ripped her dress open . Batgirl ' s naked pale white boobs exposed to Diana , Diana removed her top , batgirl saw Diana ' s boobs covered by bra . Batgirl dying to see Diana boobs but Diana bend and took on of batgirl boob into her mouth . Batgirl shivered like leaf , when Diana ' s skilled warm tongue playing with her sensitive nipples . Diana hand moved lower , inside her pants . Diana can touch batgirl ' s moisten pussy . It is shaven and tight . Diana gripped her pussy with her hand .

" miss Dian " batgirl moaned in her mouth . Diana inserted her finger into her pussy , touching her folds .

" Do you want to be fucked ? " Diana asked batgirl .

" Yes miss Diana " batgirl replied .

Diana smiled , carried her with her hands like bridal style . Diana brought her to bed , while she is on bed , Diana removed her bra . batgirl eyes widened with wonder . Now she know what is meaning of perfection . Those boobs are perfect . Those are perky , firm , jiggling . Her nipples are hard and honey coloured .

Diana saw batgirl expression , asked .

" Do you like them ? " Diana asked . Stephanie nodded . Diana climbed bed , with single pull she removed batgirl pants then she teared her panties . She saw batgirl glittering pussy , Diana mouth watered . Diana got her lasso in hands and throwed at batgirl . batgirl hands magically tied to bed .

" Are you uncomfortable batgirl ? " Diana asked . Batgirl liked she restrained but if she say that may be miss Diana will think she is not good . She want to lie but the lasso compelled her to tell the truth .

" No miss Diana . " she replied . batgirl surprised by her own words , Diana chuckled .

" Do you like little bondage ? You can't lie . the lasso will compel you to tell the truth . "

" Yes miss Diana , I like to be restrained . " batgirl replied while this is exciting her , her pussy dripping juices . Diana reached batgirl pussy , embraced her musky smell . She started dig into batgirl pussy . It didn't take that much time to make batgirl climax with her talented tongue . batgirl can't believe how much skilled Diana is , she can't control her moans . She screamed when orgasm hit her like huge waves .

" Now what do you want batgirl ? " Diana huskly asked . batgirl whose body humming with the effect of her orgasm waiting for more .

" Whatever you want miss Diana " batgirl replied . Diana smiled and took a cloth and blindfolded her . Batgirl who is excited for what she get next waiting eagerly . Diana removed her pants , her cock became hard and pulsing . She climbed on batgirl gave her a deep kiss which she eagerly received .

" Now batgirl , wait to be amazed " Diana said and pushed her cock into batgirl pussy . First batgirl thought miss Diana fucking her with dildo but that is too real and warm . For every thrust batgirl moaning loudly , Diana thrusting deep into batgirl pussy that entire cock pushed into her , then she extracted entire length again fucked . Batgirl want to know how miss Diana is doing and she is one of best detective but the fucking never leaves her mind clear . She can feel her climax , when the orgasm hit her , batgirl literally got tears from eyes , screamed loudly like she never screamed before . That's when Diana removed batgirl blindfold , what she saw shocked her . Miss Diana had beautiful big cock glittering with her juices with red knob .

" Miss Diana what happened to you ? " batgirl asked .

" It is gift from Aphrodite " then Diana explained everything .

" Wow " that what batgirl can only say .

" Do you like it ? " Diana asked .

" Yes , it gave me strongest orgasm . " batgirl said and blushed . How can miss Diana can make blush this much . She never blushed before .

" Miss Diana , you didn't got release . I am sorry , I can do anything for you " batgirl said . There is something going on with batgirl , she is respecting her too much , as per batman she is bit tempered .

" That's nice batgirl , Did you ever fucked in ass before ? " Diana asked .

" No miss Diana " she replied .

Diana lifted batgirl legs so that her ankles rested beside her head , her ass in air . Batgirl ass is pale , firm . Diana gave slight spank to her left cheek .

" " batgirl moaned . And Diana gave another slap , this time strong one . She only her batgirl moans . Diana increased the force , so that her hand printed on her cheek . Batgirl never been spanked before , this is turning her on . She can feel the juices dripping from pussy to her belly . For every sting of pain , batgirl lust rippled more . When those playful slaps turned into real spanking , only sounds that can be heard is SMACK SMACK and screams of batgirl . Tears coming from her eyes , her ass felt like in fire .

" Do you like spanking batgirl ? " Diana asked . SMACK . Batgirl only nodded .

" Tell me " Diana asked again SMACK .

" Y y yessss miss Diana ". batgirl replied .

After Diana thought enough , she stopped . She can't believe how much this is turning her on . All this domination really made her horny . She inserted two fingers into batgirl ass , fingered until batgirl came . It didn't took much , batgirl already highly turned on , within couple of minutes she came . After Diana thought batgirl loosened enough , she took oily lotion that is on bedside table , applied to her cock and batgirl asshole . After enough lubricated , Diana pushed her cock into batgirl ass , started pounding her ass . Her ass already felt like fire and when Diana is fucking her , her thighs slapping her reddened ass . The mixed feeling of pain and pleasure too much to handle , she screamed when she climaxed . But Diana didn't stopped , she stopped when she got climaxed and coated batgirl ass with her cum .

" This week we will definately have fun batgirl " Diana said while she feeding batgirl her cum which extracted from her ass .


End file.
